


Messy Business

by Carerra_os



Series: Sugar Sugar [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Has a pet Rat, Blood and Violence, Bottom Steve Harrington, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Billy Hargrove, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve walks in on Billy while he isworking.-"Billy do you…," Steve trails off as he lifts his head up, eyes flying over the room taking in the situation, eyes going impossibly wide.Billy feels panic grip him, he has not told Steve what he does, they have not talked about it at all. What if this is the end, what if Steve wants nothing to do with him after seeing what Billy does for a living, a small portion but still. What if he wants to leave? Billy has cold dread pooling in his belly.“Oh, you're working, this can wait. I’ll come back later.” Steve says turning on his heel and exiting quickly as Maxwell snorts and closes the door behind him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Sugar Sugar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	Messy Business

**Messy Business**

Billy has been working a lot from home these days in an effort to spend more time with Steve. Turns out going to college to teach kids art is pretty time consuming. Billy is really proud of Steve though, and Steve's excitement never wavers even when he is struggling with the material. Always comes to Billy when he just is not getting it and Billy is always happy to help, he will spend however long it takes to help Steve understand the things he struggles with.

It has been a good couple of weeks. Billy has not had to have the carpet cleaned or anything recently. The maid still comes but she has not bitched at him about how hard it is to get dried blood off of anything lately, which is nice. Meredith will have plenty to complain about tomorrow though because Billy's good mood is evaporating. 

Chet is pissing Billy off, green and unaware of how things really operate, he comes in all full of himself, despite being late on his end of things. Billy keeps his calm, until he makes the grave error of commenting on Steve who had gotten home just as Chet was arriving. Billy sees red, both figuratively and littering as he scoops up the corded phone and smashes the base against Chet's jaw. Billy may have gotten a lot of his anger issues under control over the years but he will not stand anyone disrespecting him much less Steve.

Chet hits the floor, chair toppling with him and Billy follows him down. Keeps hitting the man, who tries to fight back, but Billy has always been good in a fight, he does not leave any room for Chet to get the upper hand. The skin of Billy's knuckles crack and break as he tosses the phone away, using his fists instead, hot blood splattering across his chest and face as he keeps going. 

Maxwell is dutifully in the corner of the room appearing relaxed but ready to jump in at a moments notice. He will not be needed, Billy never needs him to intervene and Chet has stopped fighting back, merely protecting himself as best he can. Billy may have gone a bit farther than originally intended but the man had said some very sexually aggressive things about Steve and it just set him off.

Billy freezes, eyes going wide as the door is thrown open and Steve walks in, nose in one of his books. Maxwell has moved closer to the door to intercept a possible threat freezing just like Billy upon realizing it is Steve. 

"Billy do you…," Steve trails off as he lifts his head up, eyes flying over the room taking in the situation, eyes going impossibly wide.

Billy feels panic grip him, he has not told Steve what he does, they have not talked about it at all. What if this is the end, what if Steve wants nothing to do with him after seeing what Billy does for a living, a small portion but still. What if he wants to leave? Billy has cold dread pooling in his belly.

“Oh, you're working, this can wait. I’ll come back later.” Steve says turning on his heel and exiting quickly as Maxwell snorts and closes the door behind him.

Billy wants to move to chase after him but Chet sensing a moment of weakness takes that moment to strike. "Son of a bitch." Billy curses as he is knocked off balance, Chet scrambling to get him again but Billy is not thrown for long and it does not take long for him to regain the upper hand. Maxwell remains leaning against the wall, waiting for Billy to get bored or actually need assistance.

-

Billy cleans himself up. Changing form his bloody clothes and wiping the blood from his skin before going to look for Steve. That sinking worried feeling pooling around like a cold stone, gathering momentum when Billy does not find Steve studying in the living room. Billy catches a look at himself in the mirror cheek purpling from the hit, Chet did not do terribly, knew when to protect himself and when to attack, if he can learn some respect maybe he will have a future after all.

Billy finds Steve in his studio painted in golden orange light from the evening sun just starting to head for the horizon. "Stevie?" Billy hesitantly calls, worried, sweat pricking at his brow as he moves into the room, getting a good look at Steve.

"Yes?" Steve calls back tone and posture relaxed, back still to Billy as he works in an area close to the windows, doors open on the terrace letting a slight breeze in. Billy never gets tired of the smell of the ocean in his nose, it never fails to calm him even now some of that worry eases with the breeze.

“Are you okay?” Billy asks, edging his way around, supplies, half wet canvases, and varying other things, only some of which Billy can name with certainty. Steve is always trying out some new medium or art supply. Billy had taken him down to one of his warehouses two weeks ago so he could test out spray paint on brick and steel, the whole place is covered in flowers now and Billy does not have the heart to change it.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?” Steve asks, he sounds genuinely confused and Billy does not know what to think, wonders if he is in shock.

“Well, what you just walked in on, it can be a lot for people.” Billy says stepping closer, sees Steve is painting a vase he watched him sculpt a few days ago, Gulliver on his back in the hollow of Steve’s crossed legs. 

“I figured out what you do a while back Billy, and I’ve seen worse things than that.” Steve says with a little snorting laugh letting his brush drop into a cup as he turns to look at Billy. "You know you do a lot of good in the community too and some of the girls recognized you when you picked me up from the car wash." 

Billy frowns as he tries to think of who Steve is talking about. The car wash had been for Steve's volunteer work, a few weeks after they started seeing each other, Billy had sent half his men down there to get their cars washed that day. Billy had come at the end, gotten Steve to wash his car, tipped more than enough to fund them for a while before scooping a wet Steve up and taking him home.

Billy had recognized a few of the other volunteers working, and it makes sense that some of them would recognize him in turn. Billy is not usually recognized for his charitable contributions to the city, prefers to mostly keep them on the down low. "Meredith is going to have a fit though, she was very pleased about how clean you were keeping things."

Billy lets out a startled laugh as he slides to the floor behind Steve pressing up against his back and wrapping his arms around him, thighs on either side of him. Billy buries his face against Steve's neck, holding tight as he lets out a shaky relieved breath. "You're perfect, you know that." Billy whispers against Steve's neck trailing little kisses along his skin.

"Far from it." Steve scoffs, giving a little jerk and gasping as Billy nips sharply at his neck, Gulliver giving a questioning squeak as he is disturbed from his nap.

"Perfect to me, best thing I've ever had in my life." Billy keeps trailing kisses down Steve's neck, scooping up Gulliver and putting him on the ground, giving him a little push in the direction of his tunnels. Gulliver huffs in annoyance as he stretches before scurrying away in search of food or a napping spot that will not move.

"Billy." Steve moans as Billy's hands wander, sliding over his hips, before one slides under the hem of the loose paint splattered sweats he is wearing. Billy dips under Steve’s boxers, fingers brushing through the curls at the base of Steve’s cock before wrapping around him, grinning at the throaty moan Steve lets out. The shiny silvery bracelets on Steve’s wrists clink as he grabs at Billy’s knees thrusting up into the touch as best he can. 

Billy mouths along the thin line of the necklace Billy had gotten Steve to replace the one that had been stolen, as he hooks an arm around Steve’s chest keeping him close, as he toys with a nipple. “Billy” Steve huffs and pants, head falling back against Billy’s shoulder.

“You make the prettiest sounds baby.” Billy rasps against Steve’s neck, sucking a mark into Steve's long neck, as he works his hand quickly. Pre cum soaks through Steve’s sweats as Billy works him over, hand slippery, wet as he works Steve quickly toward the edge.

“Billy!” Steve cries, close, so close as he clenches his hands on Billy’s knees, back arching as he is drawn closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for me pretty boy.” Steve’s bracelets clank as he shakes, arching and cuming in his underwear and all over Billy's hand. Billy mouths at Steve’s neck some more, teeth nipping hungrily with each little hitching breath Steve lets out. "So good for me." Billy praises pulling his hand free from Steve's pants, shiny in the light with cum.

Steve whines as Billy presses his fingers against his lips, wrapping around them and licking them clean without Billy having to say anything. Billy's hard in his own pants, bulge pressed against Steve's ass, rocking softly as Steve moves on from his fingers to the rest of his hand. "Fuck pretty boy." Billy groans, as Steve's teeth scrape his palm, tongue licking over the flesh searching for any seed he missed. "Want to fuck you."

"Yea, yeah." Steve encourages hands moving to slide his pants down and Billy groans again, mouth hot against Steve's ear. 

Billy keeps one hand on Steve and uses the other to get his pants down cursing when he realizes he does not have any lube on him. "Fuck baby can't fuck you here." Billy says apologetically, pulling Steve back until his dick can slide between his cheeks, smearing pre between his cheeks, against the small of his back, and into the edge of his tee shirt.

"Billy!" Steve whines, shifting his hips up and down, and Billy wraps both arms around him again as the tip of his dick catches against Steve's hole before sliding higher again.

"No lube." Billy points out, Steve huffs leaning to the side and digging around in a bin "Oh pretty boy!" Billy grins as a bottle of lube is thrust in his hands. "Been thinking about this."

"Yes." Steve admits the skin on the back of his neck going pink as Billy pushes him forward, has to shuffle them back some to keep from hitting the vase. Steve is half in Billy lap, hands on the ground as he leans forward, ass in the air for Billy.

"Should have said something, been thinking about fucking you in here since I brought you home." Billy drops a kiss against Steve's ass cheek as he lubes up his fingers, biting when Steve wiggles his ass temptingly, grinning around the mouthful of flesh as Steve moans at the sharp pain. 

"You should have said something." Is Steve's response and yes obviously if the way Steve’s cock is already hard again, leaking between his thighs as Billy works a finger into him, is any indication he certainly should have, they could have christened this room sooner.

"From now on I'll tell you everything I want to do right away, won't waste any time." Billy promises, quickly pressing a second finger in and starts scissoring them as Steve rocks his hips back against him. "One of these days I'm going to fuck you over the railing of the veranda at the beach house, maybe during spring break when the beach is full." Billy says as he gets a third finger in Steve pressing more lube in before pulling his fingers out.

Steve whines at the loss, pressing back looking for Billy's fingers. Billy just grabs one of Steve's hip the other fisting his own cock as he pulls Steve down onto him. Steve moans as he slides lower, Billy licking at his neck as Steve’s ass drops down flush with his hips, Billy’s cock buried deep inside of him. 

"You should fuck me over your desk again sometime soon, really liked that." Steve says breathy as he plants his feet in front of him, arms coming back to loop around Billy’s neck as he lifts himself experimentally.

"Fuck you bent over it and then make you ride my cock in my chair." Billy groans out, hips bucking up as Steve comes back down rolling his hips as they meet before sliding back up Billy's cock. "Want to take a client meeting sometime with you tucked under the desk sucking on my cock." One of his legitimate clients, he would not want Steve in the room for any of his less legal dealings.

"Would you like that baby?" Billy asks as Steve moves up and down on his cock faster, arms clenched around Billy's neck. Billy has a loose grip on Steve's hip with one hand the other working its way up under Steve's sweater to pinch at his nipples again.

"Want to make you cum while you're working." Steve gets out all raspy breathed around pants as he keeps thrusting his hips up and down, quickly tiring himself out with the fast pace and the position.

"I think I could keep a straight face while cumming down your throat." Billy says, gentling Steve to a stop and kissing away his complaint as he pulls out and turns him around. Steve quickly gets with the program straddling Billy and sliding back down again with a moan.

"Think I could get your composure to break." Steve gives a cocky grin as he one again starts moving up and down, this position easier on his muscles as Billy rucks up his sweater. Billy tossing it over Steve's head so he can mouth at a nipple, pretty dick spurting pre against the scars on Billy's chest bear with all of his buttons undone. 

"Think we should make a game out of it." Billy says both hands going to Steve's hips as he slides his mouth across Steve’s chest and latches his mouth to his other nipple giving a hard suck as he starts moving Steve faster on his cock.

"What do I get if I win?" Steve queries through panting breaths as he wraps his arms around Billy's neck, holding on tight as Billy takes control.

"Kids come for Thanksgiving, can stay the whole week, I pay for everything." Billy says teeth scraping over Steve's nipple grinning at each little moan he drives out of Steve.

"That's already happening." Steve reminds, Billy already got the plan tickets for the kids that live further away and everything.

"Yeah but I won't bitch when Dustin and the rest of them inevitably interrupt us at every opportunity." Dustin has proven to be quite the cock block, and despite Billy's protests the kid shows up practically every other weekend. Steve always just makes pleading eyes at Billy that he cannot resist and makes it up to him once the brat leaves.

Steve laughs, breaking into a moan as Billy shifts them pressing Steve to his back as Billy keeps fucking him. Steve’s thighs start shaking as the new angle has Billy dick repetitively pressing against his prostate. "What if you win?" Steve gasps out, back arching as Billy starts slamming in harder.

"Been wanting to see you in some lingerie, got some really pretty piece all picked out ready to order." Billy has a whole shopping cart full, just has not yet bit the bullet, definitely going to regardless of how the bet turns out with the way Steve tightens around moans going all breathy and wanton. "Like that idea, want to look even prettier for me pretty boy?" 

"Yes, want that." Steve breathes out on a moan, the touch of a whine coming through as he gets closer, arching his back looking for just the right sort of friction against his cock trapped between their bellies.

"Look real fucking pretty when you cum for me baby." Billy slides a hand between their bodies, fingers circling Steve's leaking cock and jerking him quickly in time with each thrust. "Prettiest thing I've ever seen is you cumming on my cock." Billy rasps against Steve's ear, moaning as Steve clenches around him, shaking, arms tight around Billy's neck as he cums between them.

"So fucking pretty." Billy praises as he keeps thrusting leaving sloppy kisses against Steve's cheeks, pressing him hard against the floor as he cums, panting as Steve's tongue licks over his mouth. Billy stays like that for a long few minutes before he catches Steve's tongue between his lips, kissing him deeply, Steve humming in appreciation, hands petting over Billy's back.

"Let me up so I can put one last coat on the vase and then let's take a shower." Steve says when Billy pulls back peppering more kisses against his skin.

"Fine." Billy huffs, pulling out, licking over his lips, cock giving a twitch at the sad little breathy noises Steve makes when he is empty. "Fill you back up later." Billy says kissing Steve more firmly before shifting to give him room to get up.

There is a little dribble of cum leaking out of Steve and Billy itches to press it back in, pouting as Steve wipes it away before he can. Steve gives a little huffing laugh at him with a knowing look before turning to sit cross legged in front of the little stand he has the vase on and starts putting on a clear coat. Billy slides up against Steve's back after using Steve’s sweats to clean himself up and tucking himself back into his pants, arms hanging loose around Steve's waist as he tucks his chin over Steve's shoulder and watches him work.

-

They are both cleaned up when Steve forces Billy to sit on the edge of the bed, first aid kit by his side as Steve’s kneels in front of him, smoothing bruise cream on his swollen jaw with a frown. 

“Looks worse than it is, I’m fine.” Billy reassures catching Steve’s hand when he finishes with his cheek and is reaching for the antiseptic and bandages for Billy’s knuckles, Billy lays a few kisses along the inside of Steve’s wrist, grinning as his pulse speeds under his lips. 

“Don’t like seeing you hurt though.” Steve says with a squirm before he tugs his wrist free and starts patching up Billy’s knuckles. “All better,” Steve announces, with a gentle kiss above the little badges dotting Billy’s knuckles, smiling up at him.

Billy cards hand through Steve’s soft hair, grinning down at him as he licks over his teeth, “How about I tell you all about the pretty things I want to see you in while you blow me?” Billy asks, can see Steve’s cock twitch with interest under the thin cream sweater he is wearing, he did not bother putting anything else on when he got out of the shower, not with the promises Billy had whispered into his skin while washing his back. 

“Let’s see how long you can last.” Steve's devious smile has Billy’s cock fully erect in seconds, Billy will not say no to that, it will be good practice for their upcoming game, not that it really matters who wins, they are both going to be winners either way. 

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
